


Le régent impuissant

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Regent - Freeform, Vampires, Vincent doesn't know what to do, War, Werewolves, Witches
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Le soleil se levait à peine sur la Nouvelle-Orléans, et pourtant Vincent Griffith était déjà debout depuis des heures.





	Le régent impuissant

**Author's Note:**

> The originals est à Julie Plec.

Le soleil se levait à peine sur la Nouvelle-Orléans, et pourtant Vincent Griffith était déjà debout depuis des heures. Le sommeil l'avait abandonné comme souvent depuis ces derniers mois. Il avait essayé de se rendormir pour ne pas réveiller sa femme Eva qui se reposait à côté de lui, mais après plus d'une heure à tourner et à penser il avait dû s'admettre vaincu. Il s'était levé, avait quitté la chambre, il s'était furtivement rendu dans celle de leur petite fille de dix-huit mois Cali et avait été heureux de constater qu'elle dormait à poings fermés. Il était reparti et il était sorti sur la terrasse afin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir un peu. 

Vincent, sa femme et leur enfant n'étaient pas de simples être humains, ils étaient des sorciers, comme beaucoup d'autres habitants de la Nouvelle-Orléans.Il avait même été choisi par les ancêtres pour être le régent, le chef suprême des neuf couvents. Cela avait été un honneur et pendant la première année cela avait été un véritable plaisir, avant qu'ils ne débarquent en ville. Ils, c'étaient des vampires, des créatures maléfiques assoiffés de sang, qui avaient décidé de conquérir cet endroit que cela plaise aux sorciers et sorcières ou non. 

Les originels qui avaient aidé à fonder la ville en 1718 et qui l'avaient quittée deux cent ans un an plus tard, étaient revenus, accompagnés d'autres vampires qu'ils avaient engendré au cours des siècles afin de reprendre ce qui leur revenait de droit. 

Depuis c'était une guerre quasi quotidienne entre les deux groupes, et Vincent se sentait dépassé à chaque fois que le corps d'un des siens était retrouvé dans les rues ou dans les environs, parfois des vampires étaient tués et c'était obligatoirement un être doté de pouvoirs magiques que l'on accusait. Le régent était persuadé que ce n'était pas vrai, il savait que certains vampires ne se supportaient pas, et s’entre tuaient à la première occasion, mais tous les prétextes étaient bons pour s'en prendre à un sorcier. 

Il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir protéger les siens, comment il allait protéger son épouse et leur fille, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore tenir. D'ailleurs certains membres de sa communauté commençaient à douter de lui et quittaient la ville tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore, il ne leur en voulait pas, il aurait probablement fait pareil s'il n'avait pas eu ce titre de régent. 

Enfin, comme si ces tensions n'étaient pas suffisantes, voilà que depuis plusieurs semaines les loups-garous venaient eux aussi se mêler aux conflits, eux aussi en guerre contre les buveurs de sang. Si seulement ils avaient accepté de s'allier avec les sorcières, mais ils n'aiment pas plus les vampires que les manipulateurs de magie... 

Vincent soupira longuement, il ne voyait pas d'issu à cette situation, et plus les jours passaient plus les vampires accroissaient leur emprise sur eux et sur la région...Bientôt il sentit deux mains encerclées sa taille et une tête se coller contre son dos.

« Mon chéri, nous y survivrons, les ancêtres nous guident et nous protègent, ils veillent sur nous, fais-leur confiance, ils t'aideront à sauver les nôtres, affirma Eva. 

-J'espère que tu dis vrai, je me sens si impuissant face à tout cela, je suis incapable de venir au secours de notre communauté, et je crains pour toi et Cali, avoua-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes. 

Elle vint se placer devant lui, et lui caressa tendrement les joues en plongeant son regard dans le sien. 

-Il ne nous arrivera rien, tant que nous serons ensemble, tant que tu seras notre leader, et tant que les ancêtres seront à nos côtés, assura-t-elle. »

Il la serra fort contre lui, il leva les yeux au ciel implorant ceux qui avaient péri de lui montrer la voie pour libérer les sorciers de la tyrannie vampirique, il ne pouvait pas échouer, pour eux, pour la femme qui était dans ses bras et le petit-être qui rêvait dans la chambre à l'étage.


End file.
